micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Starland
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the HRM Queen Victoria of Starland page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kyng Fyrst (Talk) 09:39, September 10, 2010 Diplomatic Relations Yes, I would love to to set up something between our two countries. Do you have in mind a mutual recognition, or more of an alliance or friendship? Proglish 12:06, September 21, 2010 (UTC) we can spend the whole night putting and eliminating pictures on the pages but i don't think this is a serious way of fight, you are free of saying i'm a dictator but on your page or on the general page as i did Also i want to tell you that you cannot do pictures where there is a person that hasn't given his autorization, it is called violation of privacy and also wiki must respect this law so delete that foto or i will do it Message from the Federal Assembly of Nemkhavia Greetings, the following is a message from the Federal Assembly of Nemkhavia: "The Federal Assembly of Nemkhavia has voted in favour of requesting an official line of communication between the Republic of Starland and the Socialist Federal Republic of Nemkhavia, as no contact currently exists at an official level. The President of the Presidium of the SFR, Comrade Marka Mejakhansk has signed off on this request and it is official. If we could be provided with an official line, we would much appreciate it" If you wish to reply to this message, premier.gov@gmail.com is our address or a reply on our talk page would also suffice. Knight990 17:29, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Read Dear Starland, It has come to my attentoin that you are celebrating our non-existantce. I have one thing to say to you. We will return. Better. Stronger. All who stand in the way of future Draconia will be crushed with the might fist of Draconia! Attention Can you fix this? http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Atlantis_Civil_War_(Pacific_Front) M.J.K. 19:14, September 29, 2010 (UTC) About Zurdonia To:Nik I of Starland Greetings! About your comment of Zurdonia,Rsmall1413 (Riley) has been said that Zurdonia has been dissolved.If you want to look,just see his user talk. Best Regards, Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman Nemkhavia Mr. Meehan does seem to be a very professional person, but it is true that Nemkhavia is a "fantasy nation", according to him. I'm looking into obtaining more information soon, so stay tuned. Kyng Fyrst 14:10, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations with Zeeland-Belgie Dear Mr. Prime Minister, The Republic of Zeeland-Belgie would like to establish diplomatic relations with your country. We believe that mutual recognition would be useful for both our countries, even if it is just one more reason for countries who think of themselves as “real” whereas we would be “fake” to recognize our independence. Sincerely, Enriqé Velia Qeli, President of the Republic RoK Hello, I am one of the Republic of Kozuc's government officials who will be doing some editing for them. SecretaryLoganRoK 18:44, October 2, 2010 (UTC) No problem. I actually think thats a good idea. It takes some of the work load off of us. Glad to be working with you! Best wishes! ~'Secretary of State Victoria Bristow', Starland, 18:47, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations with LBP To:Victoria Bristow of Starland Greetings! I'm President of Los Bay Petros would like to open a diplomatic relations with your country,Federal Republic of Starland. Best Regards, Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman President of Los Bay Petros Minister of Foreign Affairs thanks I would like to thank you personally for your defence of Emerald Isle. I an extremly thankful. You risked your entire reputation for us and nearly got in trouble with the admit. staff. Again thank you so much! King Jackson Alexander I 20:12, October 5, 2010 (UTC) No problem! :) Madam Secretary of State Victoria Bristow, 20:57, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Are we still recognized? Dear Republic of Starland, The Republic of Bethania would like to know if you recognize our nation after the dissolution of Zeeland-Belgie. Please just leave a message on our talk page to respond. Thank you, Enriqé Velia Qeli, Prime Minister of the Republic Religion Referring to the official religion, Catholicism is a part of Christianity! --His Imperial Majesty, Kuri I, Tsar of the Empire of Gishabrun 00:24, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Aldrich Lucas I am sorry to see him behaving this way, though many admins' behavior is even worse. I'm not an admin and I don't have blocking powers, but even if I did I see no reason for a ban yet. A small notice asking him (and other users) to keep a diplomatic tone here would probably be what I recommend now. I've seen some of the conversations that have led to this minor conflict; all users involved seem to be acting rudely, actually. Some more than others, of course, but your desire for courtesy in MicroWiki is a great example to follow. I would like to encourage you to continue in this. Have a great day, and thanks for contacting me. If there's anything I can do to help, or if you have any suggestions, please feel free to let me know. :) Kyng Fyrst 16:05, October 9, 2010 (UTC) The Youtube Video Greetings, I saw the video and read your less-than-impressed comment on the talk page of Cajak. I realise I can't speak on his behalf, but i'm sure the video was intended as no more than a light-hearted bit of comic relief, given the tensions that have been running through the community lately. I'm sure no offence was intended to Ms. Elmo. Knight990 01:48, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : Indeed not, and I would like to point out that it is extremely rude to go running off directly to admins instead of consulting with the user in question, i.e. myself, first.--Eleytheria (T / B / ) 10:50, October 10, 2010 (UTC) William Danforth Thank you for voicing your concerns. I can assure you Mr. Danforth is certainly being watched. Please allow me to offer some advice regarding respect from other nations; respectable behavior is more likely to be returned with proper respect from the international community. Recent events have unfortunately caused many other world leaders to treat Starland with contempt and mockery, and show no signs of ceasing anytime soon. Starland has sadly become a joke, due its recent involvement in sensitive issues with a loud presence, which many others find obnoxious. I would encourage your nation's leaders to attempt to quiet down, and apologize if necessary, if you are desiring more honor from the community. As you are friends of mine, you can trust that I will do my best to treat you appropriately, and you are welcome to let me know if you feel I am being too harsh on you or any other user. I hope this helps. Feel free to respond with any further thoughts or concerns. Have a nice day, my friend. Kyng Fyrst 02:51, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :If you have pictures to prove your authenticity, many of us would appreciate them being available here on MicroWiki. I'm looking forward to seeing them. :) Kyng Fyrst 15:36, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Prime Minister of Bethania I would just like to tell you that I'm changing my name from what it was before to Enriqé Velia Qeli to be safe. I've changed all documents on Microwiki to match that decision. Relations with Secundomia Would you like to enter relations with Secundomia? We think you have been given a hard time, and you have made mistakes, but we think if someone treats you with respect, you will be able to reform your ways. Thank you. Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 00:23, October 12, 2010 (UTC) OAM "Condemnation" This is an absolute absurdity! If I had known of the voting before it closed, I would have OPPOSED. It still would have been 10 to 2, though. What is gained by "condemning" someone just because they annoy you? You have nothing to be ashamed of. You know the Empire's e-mail address if you need any help or support. Just contact us :) Meanwhile, it seems our friends are dropping like flies. HolySalanianEmpire 22:43, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :I also believe that the Condemnation motions of the OAM are redundant and only bring negative relations between micronations, and I am sure that many other OAM members will agree with me. For this reason, I plan to make the banning of such motions one of my points in my campaign for Vice Secretary-General of the OAM, to end the stupidity once and for all. His Imperial Majesty, Kuri I, Tsar of the Empire of Gishabrun 22:44, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I would highly doubt that "many other OAM members" would agree with you. Sure, there might be some, but well short of popular support. Such condemnation motions serve to send a strong message to such micronations, as voted by The Council, a 100% democratic institution might I add, that whatever behaviour they are engaging in is wrong in our eyes. In the past, these condemnations have had both successes and failures, but we will continue to issue them. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 22:47, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree with the Honorable Tsar. What do these condemnations accomplish? They only sow discord. Worse, they make it seem that all members of the organization "condemn" the entity, when in fact many abstain or oppose. I think it should be up to the individual nations to "condemn" others. HolySalanianEmpire 00:17, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::They do not sow discord. If those condemned sow discord, then that's their problem. The OAM makes a majority decision to send a strong message to whoever that what they are doing is wrong and that the community as a whole disapproves. Sure, some people may not agree, but that is the nature of democracy and collective decisions making. If induvidual nations condemn others, then they are just ignored. There has never been a case in our community where a nation has condemned another and the problems have been rectified. As the major micronational organisation in this community, we must send a strong message sometimes. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 00:31, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't think problems are rectified by an OAM ban, either. It seems to me that someone would just get depressed if something like this happened, not be motivated to fix their problems. HolySalanianEmpire 00:38, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Eh what? How does that work? § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 00:41, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::How is a ban constructive? I think some kind of suggestion about ways that a nations problems could be corrected would be more useful. HolySalanianEmpire 01:05, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Well said, respected Tsar. Kyng Fyrst 02:49, October 16, 2010 (UTC) 1. We've already done that. Take a look under the "Secretariat' sub-forum on the OAM forum. 2. The OAM recently passed a resolution establishing an education programme for new micronations. 3. If someone is being stupid, then having them as members of the OAM is hardly going to help. Look at Rajputistan. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 01:14, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :I, as with all condemnation motions, abstain because I don't think it completely necessary. But if the Council wants to support the motion, who am I or anyone else to stop them? : Aldrich Lucas talk 09:51, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::@Kyng Fyrst: :D ::@A-One: Wait..what? Who said anything about having them in the OAM? ::@Aldrich: A responsible citizen :P HolySalanianEmpire 03:02, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Because you mentioned banning them from the OAM. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 00:30, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Party time! Your attention is mandatory, Starland. Not partying is not an option. We are just over 12 hours from the foundation of the Federal Commonwealth of Sirocco! After so much work, it's all finished. The Constitution is finished, the Board of Ministers appointed and the GDR dissolved. We're ready. Now, it's time to party. Let us all join in the festivities of the foundation, for this is a grand day! Sirocco invites all its friends to come to the party and celebrate foundation tomorrow! There is no catch, this is merely an invitation...no...order to have a massive shindig. What do you say, Starland? Shall we raise our non-alcoholic beverages together in a toast? Daniel Anderson, Premier of the Federal Commonwealth of Sirocco since 2010. Nemine Contradicente. 06:38, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Nomination Hey there! I see you've volunteered to be an admin at MicroWiki. You made this request in a respectful way, and that speaks a lot. :) However, your user account was, a while ago, sometimes used for some unfriendly additions to the wiki. If you could assure that this user will continue being friendly and courteous when performing admin tasks, I would love to consider your nomination. Please let me know your thoughts. Thank you! Have a great day. :) Kyng Fyrst (talk) 19:08, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Problems with MicroWiki Just so you know, the problems have all been fixed and taken care of. =D Aldrich Lucas talk • 06:23, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Controversy Hello. Thank you for your kindness even in disagreement; this shows you are quite reasonable. I'd like to encourage you to post any suggestions or questions you may have on the community portal or my talk page so we can see what we might do to solve the problems we've been having. At the moment, we need to have a strict policy on dealing with the controversy until MicroWiki regains stability. Again, please let me know your thoughts. Thanks again, my friend. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 19:28, December 21, 2010 (UTC) About Starland banknotes Hi, I want to print the Starland banknotes. Can you authorize me? Thank you. Danny Please receive me at my user talk. Ufkpr3 09:56, March 31, 2012 (UTC)